


What You've Been Looking For

by Chiisai_san, tangablesadness



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Agent, Alternate Universe, Black Butler - Freeform, Dark, Finnian - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Love, M/M, Mey Rin - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform, The Undertaker - Freeform, Violence, WIP, ciel and sebastian - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, ciel x sebastian, nurse ciel, sebastian and ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisai_san/pseuds/Chiisai_san, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangablesadness/pseuds/tangablesadness
Summary: Sebastian is a new patient at the hospital that Ciel works at and just manages to capture the attention of our young nurse as, completely beyond his rational mind, investigates further. But he may not like all that he sees.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is a bit rushed, it's just to get the story going. Tangablesadness and I will be working very hard on this story together, and we hope that it'll be enjoyable ^^

"Good morning Mr. Phantomhive." Ciel can't help but flinch a bit at the name that is being called, a little too enthusiastically at him, the moment he steps into the building.

"Good morning Finnian. And haven't I already told you just to call me Ciel?" He replies to the blonde boy who is now bouncing next to him.

Ciel never liked being called "Mr. Phantomhive". It just reminds him too much of his father...

"Oh, I'm sorry Ciel, I always tend to forget somehow." Finny almost yells back at him, even though he is right next to him.

Ciel's gotten used to Finny acting like this, now that he's been working in the hospital for a few months. He's gotta admit that Finny's enthusiasm cheers you up a bit in the morning, but he wouldn't say that it always works on Ciel...

Ciel is greeted by all his colleagues as they pass him in the hallway, with smiles and small waves. Finnian is rambling about something again that Ciel doesn't care about, so he'll let him talk until they reach his office. Finny finally leaves after a quick parting and a wave, and of course his stupidly big ass smile. Even though he's older than Ciel, he always acts like such a school boy.

Ciel's birthday is already next month, and he can't handle that he's turning 19. It isn't that old, and some people would say that he's too young to be a nurse, even though he's been studying since he was 16 and since he was being home schooled. But everyone knew that Ciel only got this job because of his father... His now dead father, that is. Ciel didn't want to believe it, and even though he had been studying, he wasn't completely a nurse. He wasn't actually educated, so his father decided just to get him a job at the hospital and make Ciel's dream come true, but... It doesn't feel well deserved.

Shortly after both his parents died in a terrible fire, Ciel took the job to keep himself alive. He now lives in a crappy apartment alone, only a few miles away from the hospital. Even though he does get paid well and he has his parents entire savings, he somehow just can't really get his ass out of that apartment. And he doesn't want to live at his childhood home either. It's just too... - Big...

Ciel is suddenly awoken from his daydreaming in front of the computer, when one of the female nurses stops at his office.

"Ciel, we've just checked a new patient in; his condition was pretty bad when he got here yesterday, but it looks like he'll be fine now. He's just woken, but I wondered if you could check on him for me? I've been called down to the doctor's office, so I need someone real quick to check on him for me."

Mey Rin is one of the hard working nurses, who is multiple places at once. She is very clumsy, but she somehow manages pretty well. Ciel has taken her shifts and tasks for her, more times than he can count, because she always forgets. But he honestly doesn't mind; it's not like he has better things to do.

"Yeah, sure, I'll take care of it", Ciel manages to say before Mey Rin is running towards the doctor's office, while yelling a thanks to Ciel over her shoulder. Luckily she didn't forget to give him the patient's name and room number again before running off.

Ciel makes his way down, the very white and very clean hallway, towards Sebastian Michaelis' room. That is the patient's name apparently. He is wounded with gunshots and was also stabbed multiple times by a knife... Ciel can't help but wonder how he got that.

Ciel made sure to knock on the door before entering the room, just in case. He doesn't get a respond, but steps inside anyway. What Ciel's eye met though, was not exactly what he had been expecting. Two blood red, sparkly eyes stared directly into his one, wide ocean blue one. Ciel quickly shakes it off and proceeds to look down at the file in his hand about the man.

"How are you feeling?" Ciel asks while looking up from the file after having skimmed it through. The man looks intensely back at Ciel, making him fidget a bit where he stands. The man finally decides to answer, but never taking his eyes off of Ciel.

"I'm feeling great now, thank you."

Ciel nods in approval by the man's answer and begins to skim through the file again, but never really reading the words. His face is bright red and his mind and body feels like jelly after having heard the sexiest voice in his entire existence.

Ciel slaps himself mentally and looks once again at the man in front of him. He is still staring at Ciel, but with a look that he can't quite identify.

"That's good to hear." Ciel answers awkwardly, trying to keep his voice straight while shaking his head and keeping his head clear.

"So as far as I can see, you are wounded by two gunshots in your left shoulder and knife stabs across your chest and stomach. The knife stabs luckily aren't to deep, or you might've been dead from too much blood loss, even though you've already lost a lot of blood obviously. These aren't exactly normal wounds from just another random attack on the street while walking home from work, now is it? The two gunshots in your left shoulder is definitely from someone who wanted you dead, fast and clean, but that obviously failed, which then led to "hand to hand" combat, where your attacker became desperate and forgot his head in the rush to kill you, which made his attacks sloppy and was not able to stab you properly. You obviously tried to defend yourself, but the attacker still managed to strike your face and you fell multiple times from the blows, which led to your knees and hands being scratched badly by the asphalt. Your knuckles also shows signs of you hitting your attacker multiple times in self defense I presume... Are my theories correct, or do I perhaps need to examine you a bit more?" Almost without a single breath, Ciel finishes his ramble with a flirty tone at the end and a small smirk.

Sebastian, as the man is called, stares at Ciel with wide eyes, which Ciel can't help but smile a bit cockily at, until Sebastian finally blinks and starts smirking wide at the obviously younger boy in front of him.

"Well, your so called theory are absolutely correct, but of course I wouldn't object for an examination by you, if that is what you want, just in case you missed anything", Sebastian says and smirks at Ciel.

He damned himself for blushing so much. It seems that whatever this man does, his face automatically becomes a god damn tomato. Ciel keeps the eye contact none the less and smirks back at the older man.

"So..." Ciel crosses his arms while walking closer to the other man. Sebastian raises a perfect, but still a bit bloody eyebrow.

"So..?" Sebastian repeats in question.

"You gonna tell me why you were attacked and got all of those wounds?" Ciel asks boldly while raising a suspicious and curious eyebrow at Sebastian.

The other man looks somehow surprised at the bold question, but the expression disappears as soon as it came. He looks back at Ciel with the same smirk he had been wearing just a minute ago.

"Sure. If you tell me how you got yours." Sebastian then asks while pointing lightly at Ciel's right eye that is covered safely by a black eyepatch.

Ciel is caught off guard and let his walls break, but only for a second until he composes himself and looks straight into Sebastian's eyes.

"No... That's too personal and it's none of your business", Ciel quickly retorts, a bit harsher than he meant to.

Sebastian doesn't look hurt. His smirk only grows.

"Then why do you expect me to tell you about my scars if you won't tell me about yours?" He crosses his arms and sinks a bit deeper into the pillow behind his back, still smirking carefully at Ciel's wide eyed expression.

Ciel is caught entirely off guard by this man. How interesting, Ciel thinks. A challenge.

He can see the point in Sebastian's words, but he can't see how Sebastian's stab and gun wounds can be the same thing as his eye.

"How exactly is this the same thing? Someone obviously tried to kill you, don't I as your nurse, of course, deserve to know?" Ciel decides to ask.

He wants to know what has happened to this intruding man. Sebastian doesn't budge.

"My business is my business and your business is your business. You may be my nurse, but shouldn't I decide who I want to tell about my battle scars? These wounds aren't exactly the only ones I've got. I've got scars too. Old ones. And not all of them are visible." He still manages to wear that winner smirk, but while his eyes says something different. They're more like, broken...

Ciel is at first surprised that Sebastian didn't snicker about him being such a young nurse, but that isn't exactly the point right now. Ciel is stunned and doesn't know what to say. He feels kind of ashamed for asking so forward without considering what this man might have been through. But Ciel can relate. He can relate a lot. He looks back at Sebastian and mimics his expression.

Ciel allows Sebastian to see his broken side too, now that the older man has allowed Ciel to see some of his. Ciel usually never opens up to people, especially not strangers or patients. But he somehow feels some sort of connection to this man. He knows the man would be able to understand him. Sebastian looks a bit surprised when Ciel let down his walls right in front of him, letting him see the truly broken, beautiful little boy. He never considered that other people would be able to relate to him. But here he is.

An angel right in front of him.

But the moment doesn't last long. Ciel is back to being cold and Sebastian is back to his own facade the moment the doctor steps into the room.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading the second chapter of me and Chiisai_san's story! Apologies for the amount of time to get this up and going, we had some thing we needed to discuss.
> 
> I just also wanted to let you know that this chapter has respectively been written by Chiisai_san, I was just the one who posted it up from my account so I unfairly get the credit. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

I loved my parents. They loved me. We were a happy family with a normal life. Money was an abundance and with it we owned the timeless Phantomhive estate that stood proudly at the front of our three acre property. We held small parties every now and then, inviting fellow company investors and acquaintances rolling off the red carpet of fame. My father created his sucessful company which I was supposed to own after his death, even though I had dreams of my own. I was home schooled, and therefore didn't have many friends, except my best friend Elizabeth of course. Her parents were wealthy too, so it made sense for our parents to make us friends, perhaps in hope for us to fall in love and marry.

I was a sunny child. I smiled all the time. I sparkled, some would say. I was beautiful. I was loved and I was-

happy, or so I've been told

I think I loved my parents. I think they loved me and I think I was content, for I have no memories of these things. I've only ever been told stories about my parents and about my childhood. But for me? There is nothing except a black abyss that encases me when my mind tries to travel back in time.

In the few things I know of, the start of my memories begins with a face. A vaguely familiar one, my Aunt's, Angelina Dallas. Or Madame Red, as she preferred. Her expression was contorted in distress, worried it seemed. I guess she was fearful that she truly had lost it all.

I was her only hope. The only thing she had left.

She was the one who told me everything. Everything I needed to know, well, according to her. After that, she never talked about the accident, she never talked about my parents, and she never talked about her own emotional turmoil, let alone mine.

She treated me well like a true aunt should. But the secrets have always been there.

With time I began to understand the depth of what happened; I had lost the two people that are supposed to be the most important ones in your life, ones I could not even grieve for in memory. I felt at a loss. In gray days I watched this place, became reacquainted with the concrete skyscrapers and angry traffic, my surroundings. In dawning realisation I began to understand life with the loss of blissful naviete. How selfish and cruel the world actually is, the greed and power it was ruled by, the lack of justice and the things that make you feel right. I didn't understand if I wanted to fight against the crowd in defiance or simmer down and conform. I decided I wanted to figure out my own life first, something possibly stemming from selfish intentions.

I tried to bring up the topic of my parents' death and my childhood to my aunt again, but every time she would wiggle herself away from it, cheery yet quietly displaced.

I have so many questions, and the thought of maybe never having any of them answered...well... it kills me.

I've started to accept it. To accept the fact that maybe I'm just not supposed to know, maybe it's best I remain basked in ignorance. I refused to pressure my aunt anymore, I just want her to be happy again. In turn she tried to teach me how to smile, but I never came to understand the reason, or the one behind why I should. I have never really let my face light up in joy since my loss, but I find myself not bothered by the notion. Why should people plaster a smile upon their faces if it's not true? I have no one to deceive.

I'm not grieving anymore. I don't want to. What is the meaning anyway? I stand in forced apathy at the pity received from others. I am not a child and their sympathy will not turn back time. Between the lost gazes at the swirling crowds and nights of screaming frustration I have refused to crack, so how dare they think I would shatter.

Whoever stole my family and myself has to pay.

I've never spoken a word to my aunt about the erratic dark thoughts that are crawling their way up into my head everyday. I hunger for things that I cannot explain and that are probably best I do not understand.

With everything hidden eventually the topic of my parents faded from our conversations, but I never stopped thinking about it. I'm still seeking to remember.

But nothing happens.

I moved away to find answers, ending up here, receiving my dream occupation and hoping to be able to find something to cure myself in the surrounding medical expertise.

But it's still the same everyday, nothing has ever changed.

I pause at the end of the street, waiting for the above light to turn red. It's become a daily routine for me to go out shopping after work, and today is no different. This small grocery store is just around the corner from my shitty abode, and I don't mind providing service to the easy going elderly Japanese man running the business.

As the cars stop and I can finally take a step out unto the black asphalt, I cannot help but notice something tall and dark flash across my periphial vision. I turn to look at the figure directly out of startled curiosity. It looks like that patient I talked to a few days ago, could that be Sebastian? Are his wounds already healed enough for him to walk around so carelessly?

I doubt it. It can't be him.

Oddly enough, the head of black hair that I was staring at moments ago, suddenly turns and two red eyes appear. They stare directly into mine.

I quickly turn away, shake my head and take off down the street. That must've been my imagination. Those eyes have been haunting me, but I must really be out of it if I'm beginning to see him. What is even so special about that man?

Thinking back, I remember the unsettling feeling I got when he stared at me with those prodding orbs. It almost felt like nostalgia, like something was burning at the back of my mind. I felt connected, easily opening up, something unusual. He was a challenge, interesting, but I felt misfortune growling behind the hospital room's door as we spoke. Logically I had no reason to be scared, I wasn't in all honesty, but for some reason I had a feeling that I should be. Those wounds came from a fight, something was behind that story. Perhaps it could have been nothing more than an exchanging of fists with a friend behind a dingy club in some back alley. So of course I shook it off as nothing. He was a patient, and I couldn't act brashly and blindly as to meddle with his private affairs just because something rang true from that stare. But oddly different from my nature I just somehow couldn't stop my mouth from running once the curiosity for his story took hold of me.

But it was not my place, so it needed to be dropped.

I set the bags on the kitchen table, still mumbling to myself trying to figure out the static.

I needed to rest my thoughts for a bit.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Any and all feedback is welcomed, we grow from it!


	3. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, sorry for the long wait. This story will not come to halt though, thank you for your patience, I missed this place.

I felt the constant jerking turn into a constant rock as the engine propelled the large metal wheels forwards. I still clutched my ticket in my hand, the date and my seat number looked up at me with large skinny print. 39A it read, two rows down from 25A, a pretty spot with large windows and beautifully orchestrated panneling. I looked out my own to find a glimpse of my reflection, and I carefully mussed ebony locks to perfection, finding my most appealing appearance. Casually grabbing my phone I subtly checked the time.

10:00am

Good, an hour to 11:00am. Quite a bit of time to scope out what I wanted.

I lifted myself off my plush seat, elongated my legs and softly rolling my shoulders back into proper posture as a smirked absently. I strolled gracefully to the front, sliding my eyes unoticably back and forth as I enjoyed the attention that followed me.

I walked through the slightly cramped hallway as I walked into the next hall, taking note of the same elegantly placed cheery carvings and violet plush cushions, continuing through 5 more cars with the same decoration. I know there were about two ahead of mine, so estimated 7 altogether as I reached the buffet car, 9 including the engine and caboose.

The smell of breakfast immediately hit me as I strolled closer to the bar, so I took a detour straight to the compact dining tables laid out, raising an eyebrow at blue hair in the corner of the room, pausing to take a closer look and confirm my suspicions. Cheerfully I skipped up, taking in his features as two pretty sapphires leapt up to me. I immediately recognized him as that nosy nurse from that hospital.

His skin was smooth and youthful, no wrinkles and only a hint of darkness under his eye hinted a lack of sleep. Dark hair gave off a boyish innocence in it's bluish style. He was quite petite too, with his small wrists and hands, yet he held an aura of elegance as he sipped from his china glass. It aged him slightly I supposed. But still, he seemed much too young to hold his position.

"May I sit here?'

He glanced up and jumped back, a look of surprise taking over his features before quickly adverting my gaze. My eyebrows rose as he calmly waved a hand to the seat before him.

"You are the patient I saw merely a week ago aren't you? You seemed vaguely familiar. How are you injuries recovering?"

"Quite fine. I appreciate your assistance in the manner, you have my gratitude."

I deflected his curiousity with a simple smile.

I watched him, keeping an eye on the rise and fall of his chest, seeing as he took no notice of the quickening pace or the way his fingers swiftly tapped out the rhythm of some unknown melody against that cream class.

How naïve, disappointing it is to find him not as intriguing the second time around.

"You're here on work I suppose?"

I leaned back in my chair, watching the countryside roll by. 

"It's a leisure train, what would make you say that?"

"The briefcase by you, it's locked. No one bothers with such things for simple clothes."

"What if I was one of those strange people?"

  
He dismissed me with a impolite wave of his hand and I chuckled quietly as cute features held such arrogance.

"It's too expensive for you to just use it for leisure travel considering your pay, I see the tiny Armani insignia engraved into the gold lock buckle. Possibly an investment for work or a gift from an employer? Your cuff has a cheap cotton tag with George on it, and while your watch is quite expensive, there are the engravings of a quote with someone else's name just to the left of the latch, so again, most likely a gift. Besides the most obvious would be that the receipt for the ticket sticking out from your pocket does not have your name on it."

I blinked and watched elegant hands increase in their tapping as the other held his book more firmly, seemingly re-reading a sentence. Silence ticked by and I leaned back in my seat, observing with indignant surprise a bit further.

"You enjoy Poe hm?"

"You have to be observant as a nurse, memorization is a helping factor too."

One blue orb rolled up to glittering garnet.

"Your apathy doesn't cover your curiousity Mr. Michaelis."

"Is that the name they put in my file hm?"

"That's no more sketchy than the gun wounds now is it?"

He gave me a quiet smile and I couldn't help but grin broadly back.

We talked for the next while, he was polite but manipulative and straightforward. He elegantly lectured me on the insane sanity of this world and the idea's presented to him in the nature of John Green, then quickly inhaled his stack of pancakes, smearing small globs of sugar on the corner of his mouth.

I couldn't tell if he was an intelligent child or a mature adult with a younger side to him.

Really, it held my interest as much as I had first hoped, and truly I found him quite amusing.

"You don't know what a cholecystitis is? You understand that you are speaking about medical subjects to a nurse correct?"

Except for that infuriating arrogance that is, but perhaps that could come of more comical affairs in the future.

It has been a while really since I had this, this normal conversation of nothing with another intelligent human. It was nice, and I couldn't help but form some sort of pleasant friend bond with him after spending a decent amount of time cramped together over the same cherry wood table. I was quite drawn to this boy from the start after all.

As I absently gave my thoughts on the news relation to disasters I absently looked at the clock on the wall realizing I lost track of time. It ended up being the last thing I noticed before everything went straight to hell.

1:00pm

"What's your opi **nion** **on** -"  
  
  


 ** _SCREECH_**   
  
  


The cart was flung forward and banged harshly against the next, a pillar of flames erupting form the back. I jammed forward but fell back as a body flew into mine. I knocked heads, feeling a slight concussion as his brain matter spread over me. I watched his eyeballs roll back as he clutched the metal seat bar now covered in blood.

"There is no saving him."

"Oh God."

I fought to stay in my own body, I need my focus, need to keep concentrating or my mind would wander and I would lose myself.

I hauled myself to my feet, watching as the smaller figure in front of me moments ago did the same.

I grabbed his hand as he picked  up the little breathing girl next to him, urging him forward as he stumbled with me. The fire burned at our backs as we slammed through the mini connecting area before we headed in the next cart. The screams seemed more real here, people already either scrambling to the front or opening the windows to jump out.

"The train is too fast for that!" Ciel screeched

We felt it go haywire as it seemingly sped up even faster, forcing us to hold onto each other, our knuckles white as we tried to hold unto each. I swallowed the bile that came up in order to keep my dignity, the older man next to me didn't have the same appreciation it seemed.

As we stumbled into the next cart as I quickly caught a glance out the window to the state of the surroundings beyond this nightmare. I noticed a soft curb in the track, my eye widening at the implications and quickly grabbing the small form in front of me in a panic. I braced myself against a corner pulling him against me as I curled around him. The luggage from the overhead threw itself about in crazed madness as the train tilted to the side, an painful scream omitted by it's steel wheels blasted through me ear drums. I held on tighter to Ciel and the bar behind me as he let out a fearful cry, refusing to close his eyes as people slammed against the other wall and contorted as they fell out a few of the open windows.

I pursed my lips as panic rose to the surface. I watched the world slow as the train fell back onto the rails, reaching a safe point for the current moment. I tilted over in panic, unused to keeping hold of myself as me, unable to stay. I looked over as I cradled Ciel's cut up and bleeding hands, his small brilliant smile slowly disappearing.

I faded out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Hello?_ **_Hello!_ ** _"_

I blinked as I looked down into frantic eyes.

_Eyes, two of them. One is purple. It's bleeding, he's bleeding, I'm bleeding._

"PAY ATTENTION!"

I looked around to the numerous dials and screens, hearing a piercing screech as Ciel tried to pull on the breaks in front of me. He looked back at me calmly, a state which I am usually instead of this confused frantic craze. It threw me off guard.

"After this river I am going to have to crash the train."

I look at him with incredulity probably written all over my expression.

"Look, every passenger is jumping off at this low rise bridge. Were heading into and we cannot afford to at this speed or else it will kill us and everyone there. The brakes won't work at this speed, it's out of control."

He rummaged to the side, pulling a manual from a man laying on the ground with a bullet hole in his head.

"There should be a (a what?) in that compartment over there, find the next patch of water, we will have our best chance of survival if we jump away into a liquid rather than solid ground. We will still be basically hitting concrete, but it's better than dealing with other objects such as trees and rocks tearing us to shreds. If we land it perfectly we might be able to work our way out of this."

I dazedly snapped to action as I searched though, my mind only comprehending we were in danger and I needed to move. The time for questions was later and I had a leader in the meantime.

_Watch him carefully, but get us out of here alive._

I breathed calmly and found what he asked for, passing it up to him. I studied his hurried facial expression as he flipped through to what the subtitles seemed to be the controls section.

"How did you know where the breaks where?"

He paused and looked up at me strangely, opening his mouth to reply but before our situation caused him to deem it unessary and he continued what he was doing.

"It's over there Sebastian, go now."

He detailed some simple instructions, and I heard the screams as passengers jumped out in the bubbling river, the height already nausea inducing high at 72ft.

I looked over at Ciel as he grabbed unto my hand slightly, seemingly trying to ground himself.

"The max height someone can survive a fall into water is 150ft, plus this one seems to have rapids therefore causing some give." His voice shook.

"If they don't land in feet first and do not knock out and drown they should be fine right?"

"Exactly."

I looked down as he presented me the map for the next impass we should take our own leap. Five minutes away, about 20 minutes before the Edinburgh stop, our first and final chance to contain the damage. We raced through as we reached their in a half that time, the wind screeching as I shoved open the side door, grunting from the effort of being pushed back.

I looked up at him and grabbed him by the wrist harshly.

"I will turn the train then come after."

 _My physical strength will actually enable me to do that._  

He opened his mouth to porest but a sharp jump had both of us grasping unto a nearby seat for dear life. I smiled at him as he easily gave in and relented, edging towards the open door a he seemingly shrunk from the dark branches whipping past him.

The bridge opened up and my stomach dropped.

It was quite beautiful in normal circumstances, the old wood crisscrossing in large 100ft arches dipping down into brilliant navy waters sparkling a reflection of the white clouds above. The height we stood at was awe-inspiring, but would be a terrifying free fall.

I could see Ciel's pale palor, almost turning green as his eyes bulged out and mouth twisted until almost inhuman proportions. His arms wacked with spasms as he stood there frozen.

This is not what we needed, there was only so much time until the bridge ended.

"Ciel, you will be fine, just jump, land feet first knees bent, toes down

Seconds ticked by and my hands fidgeted on the wheel as I forced my eyes and focus on him. 

"Ciel." I pleaded to that rigid back.

No reply.

"JUMP DAMMIT!"

I was going to move to push him, my eyes widening as I saw him let ago, so quiet and quic all I could see was the empty space in the door frame as that shadow disappeared.

_He's fearful but can act, though not promptly._

I repositioned myself on the wheel, focusing on everything around me to keep myself centered. I shut my eyes and jerked harshly.

The whole engine creaked, the screaming digging into me as I forced apathy. I raced up to the side as everything tipped sideways, jumping up an almost vertical incline on the tiled floor as I grabbed what was the bottom of the opening. My eyesight sharpened and energy raced through me as my hands stung as they gripped harshly. I hoisted myself  up as everything else fell back, creating an odd sense of uneasiness. I crouched then extended my legs, mucles tensing almost painfully as I flung myself forward. Everything slowed down as I just made it past the steel of the rails, air clinging to me and my clothing as I fell faster and farther. I angled my arms to push me into a standing position, keeping an eye out for rocks below the surface. I loosened my muscles as that rushing darkness came closer, breathing in deep and agonizingly wait as the miliseconds ticked away.

Pain.

**Pain.**

That was the first thing I noticed as I fell in. The cold swallowed up my burning limbs and back, the bones crunching together as I tried to move them.

A sticky feeling at my feet, sinking, clutching. 

_Mud, that's mud. Kick off your shoes and create a walking motion to get out._

I struggled upwards, my body screaming at me and already shutting down as cold pierced through my eyelids. Water pored through me as I gulped in deep breaths of what my body wanted was air. I forced myself to stop, the cold pooling at the bottom of my stomach as my throat burned. I had 15 minutes before hypothermia, and no air to work with. I needed to get out now.

I arced my arms and swept down, feeling the water slip by me. My legs lyed still in shock and my toes wept with pain. I forced them to move in a scissoring motion, a swimming technique more effective and easier to use in my position.

A force kept pushing me down and under and I let it sweep off my opened suit jacket.

 _The current_. I deduced absently. _You have to fight against it._

I struggled further, my eyes now open and watering against the darkness everything burning as I flailed more harshly now, repeating the motions as I saw the glittering lights above me come closer and closer.

 _Just a bit more._

I broke the surface with a gulp of air, my lungs throwing up water as it fought for the life giving substance, I flailed my limbs back and forth as they grew more cramped turning my head this way and that and looking for land. How long had I been under? How long until my body freezes up? I don't feel warm yet, so that's a good thing.

  
I'd give myself 10 minutes to get to shore.

I writhed in shivers, forcing myself to keep moving. _I need the circulation._

Four strokes, six, ten, fifteen until my feet buried themselves in the hard rocks of the river' floor incline, ripping up any open skin and knocking hard into my heels. I hissed and pushed off it, almost running until I stood on a muddy bedside, icecube droplets slipping off my hair and neck. I breathed slowly, pushing myself upwards as I felt my eyelids get heavy. The swim was not bad, my arms are long and my body agile. But a smaller person might have more trouble.

Ciel. What was his height again?

  
_Ciel._

My head snapped up as I scanned the river's bed, searching for pale skin. I saw a matt of black hair at the side of a tree a scrawny arm  wrapped around the midsection of a spindly thin root.

"CIEL!"

Legs cried in protest as I extended them in a full run, my focus locked on blue lips panting just above the water. I felt the icy liquid splash up against me, soaking my clothes further as droplets further blinded me.

I saw hands begin to relax their hold.

_No._

I dove forward and grabbed that back of shirt, my blunt nails digging into rough bark as I steadied my balance, roughly hauling him upwards as he sputtered. I drew him against me as we both slipped backwards, falling into the muddy earth as it stuck to our ankles pulling us in. My hands were shaking as wrapped themselves in the wet cotton t-shirt of my companion holding him close as I shifted us away from the waters edge, the slippery bed beneath us clinging and slipping underneath my limp legs. My nails scrambled for purchase in the ground as dark spots starting appearing n the edges of my vision whenever I looked up at the wrecked bridge above us.

  
Sirens blared in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below to help us both improve (it is my chapter though XD), or a kudos if you enjoyed this. Thank you for reading!


End file.
